Color adjustment in an offset printing press has been conventionally performed as follows. A solid color patch printed in a margin of a printed matter is measured using a densitometer, and the color-density value thus measured is compared with the reference color-density value. Then, the ink supply amount is adjusted so that the measured color-density value can be equal to the reference color-density value.